


Under Wraps

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, fluff? I guess, no angst :), well---no angst for now, what a fun thing to post!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wild child Y/N has had a pretty epic time in New York with a pretty epic amount of money, yet it was all in the shadow of her father's business. Seeking refuge in one of the few towns that her father doesn't have ties with, Y/N adjusts to town life better than she imagined. Much better than imagined.But just how long will that last?





	Under Wraps

It was fair to say that being rich only really solved the problem of being poor. She had been abandoned, left alone to navigate the aisles of Gucci stores.  
Sure, she had all the bags that money could buy. All the dresses. All the shoes. But she didn’t really have a father.  
He was always away, busy, not talking to her, ignoring her. She wasn’t his company, so she wasn’t useful.  
His idea of love was to give her a passport and a plane ticket, and tell her to stop bothering him. 

But she had a plan. 

* * * 

“Hey, uh, are you Pop Tate?” the girl asked nervously, unsure as to whether or not calling people by the name of their shop was what people did. She had hardly talked to anyone that wasn’t a prissy, spoiled princess from the inner circle of her father’s business. 

“I am, and what can I get you, ma’am?” he replied with a small smile. 

“Actually,” the girl began nervously. “I’m looking for a job.” 

Pop Tate grinned widely, putting down the glass he was washing. “Oh, that’s brilliant. I was looking for another waitress. Hermione! Here’s a new recruit for you!” 

The woman named Hermione stepped out from the kitchen and froze when she saw the girl standing nervously. 

“...Y/N?” Hermione started, just as the girl stuttered “Mrs. Lodge?” 

“You know each other?” beamed Pop Tate. “Wonderful! You can start straight away if you want, Miss Y/N.” he said, handing you the bright yellow uniform. 

“Y/N? What are you doing here?” laughed Mrs Lodge with disbelief. Mrs Lodge, of Lodge Industries. Y/N had met her and her daughter, Veronica, very briefly at various affairs. In fact, Y/N had been at the same prestigious school as Veronica.  
Y/N shrugged. “Father sent me over here. Quieter than New York, isn’t it?” you hummed, looking around. Barely anyone was around. 

“He kicked you out?” gaped Hermione. 

Y/N shimmied the new uniform on. “Uh, kinda? I mean, I wanted to get away. He’s paying for my shared house with someone, and I’ve got an allowance.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “It all sounds very shady.” 

Y/N didn’t know how to reply, so she just nodded. It was very shady. “So, does Veronica go to school here?” you asked casually. It would be nice to see a familiar face in the suburbs of Riverdale, even if it was a face you had only ever really smiled at in corridors before. 

“Yeah, she normally comes to Pop’s with her friends round about now. Oh, look, there she is!” grinned Hermione, pointing. Sure enough, Veronica was followed by a motley gang of people, all talking among themselves. 

“Veronica, mija, look who it is!” called Hermione, and you spun awkwardly around to face Veronica. She was shocked, but quickly regained her composure. 

“Well, if it isn’t wild child Y/N!” giggled Veronica. Y/N rolled her eyes with a slight smile. 

“One party, Veronica! I see you’ve still got your style.” Y/N replied. 

Hermione nudged Y/N. “Go on, honey, you can sit with them. I can manage this shift, no one’s here.” 

“Come on Y/N, I’ll introduce you to my very own Spicy Squad.” winked Veronica. This is odd, thought Y/N. New town, new faces, but old inside jokes. 

Y/N hopped round the bar to stand beside Veronica. “Let’s meet your very own Givenchy Gang then,” she replied, with a wink of her own. 

The looks of bemusement on everyone’s face was obvious when everyone sat down at the booth. 

“Y/N, right?” asked the red-haired boy. “I’m Archie.” 

You smiled coyly in reply.  
“I’ll do the introductions, Archiekins!” said Veronica with mock offence. “Everyone, this is Y/N. Y/N, this is everyone.” 

“Vague,” Y/N mumbled, and a blonde girl laughed in agreement. 

“Not the best introduction, V,” she said. “I’m Betty. Nice to meet you.” 

A boy with a huge, wide smile offered you his hand. “I’m Kevin,” he said, quite loudly. “Did you come from New York?” 

“Woah, slow down there,” laughed Veronica, casting a look at Jughead. The boy was staring downwards, twiddling his thumbs. When it became obvious he wasn’t going to introduce himself, Veronica sighed and did it for him. “And this, Y/N, is Jughead Jones.” 

Jughead didn’t even look up. “The third,” he said. “Jughead Jones the third.” 

Y/N raised an eyebrow at Betty and Veronica. Betty shrugged. 

“So…” said Kevin impatiently. “How do you guys know each other? It’s such a coincidence, in a little town like Riverdale!” 

“We went to school with each other, back in New York,” said Veronica. “Wild child Y/N here,” she continued with a wink, and Y/N sighed. “Is heir to half of Manhattan.” 

Y/N put her hand on her chest mockingly. “Proud to be a lady of St. Mary’s Prestigious school for Higher Girls,” she said, rolling her eyes slightly and looking at Veronica expectantly. She, too, put her hand on her chest with a mocking smile. 

“Ad magnam realitatem vivet,” they said in sync, before breaking down in giggles. 

“What?” said Archie, which prompted more giggles from the two New Yorker girls. 

Betty cocked her head. “Latin, right?” 

“Yeah,” breathed Y/N, catching her breath. “Our stupid school’s motto. God, I’m so glad to be out.” 

Y/N noticed the curious glances. “Daddy issues,” she said simply. “Anyways, anyone wY/N tell me where…. 28 Marjorie Boulevard is?” 

The booth went silent. 

For the first time that night, Jughead looked up. 

“You’re the one who’s gonna flat-share with me?” 

* * * 

Over the next three months, Y/N’s friendship with Jughead was rocky. Sure, they had tonnes in common, but Y/N’s go-getter attitude wasn’t always perfectly complimented by Jughead’s stay-at-home one. 

In fact, Jughead’s “stay-at-home” attitude, as Y/N called it, was just a self defence mechanism. He could hardly bring himself to go on half the adventures “wild child” Y/N talked about for fear of embarrassing himself. The butterflies in his stomach turned to flapping swans whenever Y/N even smiled. 

At school, they saw each other infrequently. Y/N had settled in perfectly with Cheryl and her gang of mainly Vixens. It was no surprise that Y/N was a Vixen herself, and had many of the Bulldogs running after her. Yet Y/N always found the time to sit with Betty and Veronica and the rest of the gang, fitting in seamlessly, laughing with everyone as if she’d known them for years. 

For all Y/N’s rich kid tendencies (of which there were many - she didn’t understand that the washing up simply did itself, or that items under ten dollars weren’t poisonous), Jughead did appreciate the fact that she made him sit and have a cooked dinner with her at least once a week. Other weeks, they’d both lounge on the couch, watching TV, throwing popcorn to each other and trying to catch it in their mouths. 

 

“Y/N alright with me coming over tonight?” asked Archie. Jughead shrugged. 

“It’s her call night with friends in New York,” he stated simply, not noticing Archie’s sly glance at Kevin. 

“You know her after-school timetable?” Kevin teased. 

Jughead smiled slightly and rolled his eyes. “We flat-share. What do you expect?”

* * * 

“Hey Arch!” greeted Y/N, opening the door. “Here for Jughead? I’ll just get him.” 

Archie nodded, stepping into the house. It was nice - small, but nice. He noticed how stylish it was - Y/N and her allowance probably redecorated the place. 

“Jughead!” yelled Y/N. That was not what Archie was expecting when Y/N said she’d get Jughead. “Jughead Jones, Archie is here!” she yelled louder. She sighed, casting a look at Archie. “I’m not yelling again, he’ll come soon.” 

Sure enough, footsteps could be heard and Jughead stood in the doorframe of another room. “Hey Archie,” he said casually. “There’s dinner in the freezer, if you want.” 

Y/N was halfway walking to a room (with “Y/N’s room” painted boldly on it) before she stopped and spun around. “Nuh uh, Juggy, ice cream is not dinner. Also, I have internet priority. Call night.” she winked at Jughead and closed the door to her room. 

“Internet priority?” queried Archie. 

Jughead smiled, messing with his beanie. “Basically her way of saying that if her video call drops, it’s my fault.” 

Archie strolled casually into the sitting room. 

“Wait, Archie!” Jughead nearly shrieked. But it was too late. 

Archie tripped straight over the wire. The wire to the internet router. 

Jughead started the mental countdown until the little green dot on the router would disappear. Five…. Four… three… two… one. Gone. 

Then it was the three seconds till Y/N realised. Three… two… one. 

“Jughead Jones! What the fuck!?” she shrieked. 

Ah, there it was. 

“What…” began Archie. 

“She’s screaming because you just pulled the plug on the internet router. I think she’s a WiFi witch,” muttered Jughead, rummaging around hurriedly in a drawer. 

“What are you looking for?” asked Archie. 

“Nerf gun,” replied Jughead quickly. “There are always Nerf gun shots fired when the internet cuts out.” Archie cast a thoroughly confused look. “Don’t ask,” blushed Jughead slightly. “But do get down. She’s a good shot.” 

“Why on earth are there so many Nerf guns?” asked Archie, catching one Jughead had thrown at him. 

“Her little brother sends her them. He’s just as crazy as she is.” 

Sure enough, Y/N kicked the door open, huge Nerf gun in her hand, firing randomly. “Pew fucking pew, motherfuckers. Where’s the internet?” she demanded. 

Jughead just laughed, diving behind the couch. Y/N fired and caught Jughead on the foot with a bullet, prompting an ‘ow!’ from him. 

“Told you she was a good shot,” he laughed quietly to Archie. “Now Archie, this is open war,” he said, ducking as a foam bullet skimmed his beanie. 

“If you say so,” laughed Archie in return, his head quickly peeking over the sofa arm and firing in the general direction of Y/N. 

“Owch!” she said. “Andrews, that was my boob!” 

Archie grimaced at Jughead. “Sorry!” he called to Y/N, blush spreading along his cheeks. Jughead rolled his eyes. 

“Jones, give me the beanie and I will be appeased.” negotiated Y/N, sounding like a true army general. 

“Never!” fired back Jughead stoically, grin on his face nevertheless. This was the happiest Archie had seen his best friend in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> okkkkkk dont kill me but there might not be an update for a while?? i'm super obsessed with haikyuu!! and bungou stray dogs atm so expect some fanfic for that coming soon ;)) 
> 
> or alternatively?: 
> 
> haikyuuimaqines.tumblr.com
> 
> portmafiia.tumblr.com
> 
> jugheadjjcnes.tumblr.com
> 
> :)))


End file.
